Updates
by cata931
Summary: Just some updates from me...I didn't know what to catagorize it as. It's my life and my stories and how much I love my readerz. :


Ello to Fanfiction, Is Cata-chan signing back in. SOOOOO sorry I left you guys on cliffhangers in most of my stories. """. I did NOT expect to be away THIS long but I hope you dear readers will forgive meh. D: As reassurance, I have been writing onto L's Past but I just haven't been able to access the stories to post them. Same with the "B's Amnesia" sequal, Haunted, and a few other stories I'm sure you DN fans will adore. :3 And I might throw in some L and Light stories for those of you who don't like L and BB. (The hell's wrong with you? TT^TT)

And for those of you who are patiently waiting for the Kashimi stories, I'M EXTRA SORRY for making you all wait! D= I do admit that I have been ignoring it a bit-

Kashimi: YOU LIAR!

Me: . . . Okay, I've been ignoring it a lot. But I will be posting some new chapters for the Kashimi fans sometime in the future. :3

Kashimi: You better...Otherwise I'll send Draco after your ass.

Me: D'= NUUUUUU!

And for anyone who has any suggestions for NEW STORIES, I will be taking suggestions just to distract myself...

...

...But keep it T-rated PLZ! I'm already gonna be pushing it in the later chapters of L's past when-

BB: DON'T RUIN IT! .

Me: Ehhehheh...Sorry BB-kun. ^^;;;

L: I'm sorry, he's MY BB-kun.

Me: And I respect that! :D And I'm also pushing it with the Banishment chapters guys...So...Yeah...

...

BB IS A SHINGAMI WITH A FREDDY KRUGER HAND AND BAKENEKO EARZ! :DDD

L and B: FTW NOW?

Me: :3

And now that that's outta my system, here are a list of stories in progress:

-L's Past (obviously...That's my main story. :3) DESCRIPTION: L had a semi-normal life when he made a wish that changed it all. Chance or destiny, no one knows. He is accepted into Whammy's House for intellectually advanced, orphaned children. After three years he meets a boy who is strangely similar to him. What is to come next?

-Banishment (The one where BB's a girl) DESCRIPTION: Baphomette is one of the very few demons to be banished from hell. How'd she screwed herself up that bad? She claimed to be more powerful than Satan himself. After her banishment, she was raped and then released. L found her in an alley and decided to take care of her, renaming her "Beyond" to help her forget about her former life as a demon. Now that she lives with L, has a strange attachment to both vodka and strawberry jam, fears anything holy and is in love with L, who knows what kind of madness is going to happen behind closed doors? (That was not meant to be sexual in any way but I'll just go with it)

-Haunted (I expect this one's gonna take a turn for the worse in the end. XD) DESCRIPTION: Early during the Kira Case, L decides to rent an apartment people have said to be haunted by a phantom. Despite the rumors that this phantom attempted to kill their hosts (or drive them away with strange messages), L stays. He woke up after a nightmare to find that his food had been "decorated" (for my lack of better words. -.-) by the phantom. After encountering and escaping the phantom, he ran to the landlord to tell him what had happened. When they got to L's apartment, all the blood left behind by the phantom was replaced by strawberry jam. What is to become of L's life? Will the phantom ever be silenced? WHO THE F*** IS THE PHANTOM? Find out in this story that's sure to send chills down your spine and make you want to hug a teddy bear for comfort.

-Explanations (The B's Amnesia Sequal) DESCRIPTION: . . . If you read B's amnesia, you know it's basically just L explaining to B about his past. (which is the L's Past story...Just a repitition chapter really. XD) People who supported it, THANK YOU FOR THE REALLY NICE AND LOVING COMMENTS! ,w, Cata-chan loves you all!

-Catching Kira (some insane idea I had in the middle of the night. XD) DESCRIPTION: B was ordered to be released by L. Happy? WRONG. There was one teeny tiney task that had to be done before B was released; He had to switch places with L and get Light to admit he is Kira. After perfecting the "L look", B is sent to work right away. When Light suggests that he, misa and B all go to a carnival, Light figures out B is not L. So Light takes advantage of said knowledge and offers B a deal; B stays quiet and he lives. Brownie points if he gives Light L's real name. But with L's deal (Catch Kira and B's free), he plans to sneakily betray Light.

-The Dream Master (SOOOOO many people loved the "A Nightmare On L's Street" story...Thought I might write a sequal. lol) DESCRIPTION: Paranoid by his last dream, L is determined to stay awake as long as he can. Then L goes to sleep (i know...such a shame) and meets B again. What will happen this time they encounter? Will L never wake up again? Why the hell are Near and Mello in this story? Find this October 31st. (If I write it by then) :3

-Death Note Battle of the River twins (The title itself sounds like an indian war to me. o.O) DESCRIPTION: Audrey River, an orphan of Whammy's house and Near's twin sister, moves to Japan to keep an eye on her detective brother. After figuring out that her two best friends, Matt and Mello, were killed, Audrey believes it all to be Near's fault. She sets out to start a murder case (after kira was caught and killed of course. Being a Whammy, she knows better) to lure Near to his death. With her intelligence mixed in with her ability to create anything she needs, she thinks this will be a walk in the park. Audrey will go to the extremes to get to her brother. If you thought the LABB was crazy, this story will prove you wrong.

OKAY! IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR A STORY, I WILL WIRTE IT!

BB: Eventually.

L: Maybe.

Audrey: Highly doubtable. She's been working on my story since December of '09.

Kashimi: She's been working on my story since December of '08!

L: Yay! She likes my story best!

BB: She LOVES to write about me.

Light: What am I? Chopped liver?

Everyone YES YOU ARE!

Me: GUYS! Don't fight in front of the readers! TT^TT

Yuriana: On the contrary, she HAS had schoolwork and housework to do. Not to mention handling fans, haters, and cosplaying.

Draco: And being a neko vampire mix breed.

Me: NOT MAKING IT BETTER!

ALSO! Someone suggested something for the next L's Past chapter:

"From: Crystal ()

How about a chapter where L and B team up together to find out who killed L's

family and L is nearly killed by the same killer by B ends up killing the guy

and L covers his crime up to protect him. Then later that year A abuses B and

B kills A by hanging him during late at night to make it look like a suicide.

Then B runs away from Wammy House and that how L becomes a great detective."

Erm...I can't say that's how I saw the story would end, but I like the idea. :3 I cthought about it for a while a few months ago (cause I've been gone THAT long) and thought to myself, "I might mix and match her idea with the original idea" which I'm currently doing. And for the record, in the story, BB and L DID find who killed L's family in the original story but it was by accident and...well...I'm not gonna ruin the story cause everything goes M rated from there on out. And the final two chapters are the saddest things I think I've ever written/read so you don't wanna miss that...

...

...Ya know...I might write a story that's completely irrelavent to the whole L's Past story and have what Crystal suggested as the plotline. :D I'd enjoy that.

And for those of you who don't know already, I'm cosplaying on Youtube. "InazumaBushi" is the cosplay group I'm in and it consists of a few people but the only cosplays we have up right now are from my friend Temari (she's TemariTrainer on FF and writes Naruto stories. And, as a friend of hers, I say check them out and give her some feedback) and myself.

*laughs* And eventually, hoping that I go big on youtube SOMEONE'S gonna look back and say "OH MY GOD! CATA WROTE A STORY FOR ME! I FEEL SPECIAL! :DDDDD" lol...I'm gonna laugh when THAT happens. I'm probably never gonna get that far though cause I'm 14 and broke all the time. XD But I'm gonna be happy as a Death Note cosplayer...And Kuroshitsuji...And a Roxas cosplayer. lol.

But yeah, that's my life in a nutshell. hope you guys arent bored out of your minds. See you next time and I love you all. I really do. You make my day whenever I get a review. Anyway, I love you all and Cata-chan out! ;)


End file.
